Piccolo's Dilemma
by Anya Diablo
Summary: My version of what should have happened to piccolo... dont worry it's not as gay as it sounds.
1. Default Chapter

"Piccolo's Dilemma" ****

Dilemma

As the craft accelerated through the ozone layer. The front of it burning bright red-orange and yellow, as the inside cooked with heat. The pilot frantically had to ruminate a plan in which she would survive. **Pounding on the control panel, she swore in her language at the non-cooperative machine. Running her fingers along the desktop trying every sequence she knew of, but nothing seemed to work. She looked up for a moment and let out a scream! **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piccolo was meditating when the craft struck, he fell but caught himself by landing on his feet.

" Argh!" 

He looked over to see what had happened, a ship was in 'his' lake. He got up and walked over to it. He looked at the damage ship, little smoke clouds forming around the outer shell, dents here and there, and a massive puncture in the side of the craft. Piccolo went around the side of the ship and found what looked like a door. With no more than a grunt he pushed the door inward and looked in. Inside was a figure with a gash in 'its' head and blood all over the place. Wires coming out of the control panels and a small fire in the back of the massive ship. 

__

What the hell's going on here?

****

He thought, as he tried to wedge himself through the door of the ship. He couldn't, so he took off his weighted clothing and stepped inside. He walked over to the figure which by doing so he saw that it was female. He reached over and placed his hand at the base of the girl's neck.

__

Just barley. Damnit._You don't look too good, and I'm No doctor, but there's always capsule corp. Shit Vejita's there. Man do I hate him. But I have no choice do I?_

****

He kneeled down and pushed back some of the dark blue hair that was in her face. Then he gently placed one arm under the back of her knees. While his other arm was placed under her neck. He then lifted her up without causing further damage to her body.

" Whoa your light."

Her eyes twitched some, as he stepped outside, he looked down upon her perfect body. For a moment he was lost in her beauty, but returned from his trance and flew off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you here?" 

Vejita asked as Piccolo set the girl down, on a bed.

" And who is she?"

Piccolo didn't answer him. Gokuo came into the room with a medkit, and they began to fix the girl up. 

" Well?"

Piccolo didn't want to be bothered by Vejita today, but with him in his face all the time it was going to be hard to concentrate on nursing the girl back to full health. 

" Well what?"

" Who is she?"

After they finished, Gokuo left leaving Piccolo and Vejita in the room to deal with each other. For awhile he didn't answer Vejita's question. 

" I don't know"

" What do you mean you 'don't know ' "

" Vejita look her ship crashed here, and quite frankly, I don't know anything about her, so for once in your life SHUTUP!"

Already Piccolo's hands were in tight fists, and his anger was rising, the more he spoke to vejita the more his blood boiled.

"Fine, but if she does anything funny, and I mean anything funny then it's your problem so don't come crying to me for help!"

" HAH. Like I would Come crying to YOU?"

" ASS." 

" Why you little."

Piccolo was about to lunge at Vejita's throat but he had walked out of the room already. He slammed the door shut and sat down, Vejita was one to get on your nerves. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the rise and fall of the girl's body, trying so much not to let his anger blind him.

Slowly after, the atmosphere of the room calmed, he began to drift off. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later.

Gokuo walked in, looked at the girl and then looked at Piccolo, then back at the girl. Finally he shook Piccolo to wake him.

" Do you mined waking her up now she should be fine."

" Sure"

" Thanks cause I have to h-"

" Gokuo save it"

" Fine, but call me if anything goes wrong, ok?"

"Ok."

And Gokuo left as quickly as he had come. Piccolo got up yawned and walked over to where the 'sleeping one' lay. Yawing again he knelt down besides her.

" Well how should I wake you up huh?"

He asked stroking her face.

Something inside told him to kiss her, and an evil smile appeared on his face at the idea.

"Heheh."

He leaned closer, put his hand to the side of her face and inducted his lips onto hers. Her eyes shot open and as in unison her hands went up and around his neck, but then she realized what was happening. She sharply pushed him away, while grabbing onto his shirt and hoisting him off of the ground.

" Ch`hkta thei-de nain-de"

He just looked at her in amazement, didn't speak and didn't move, mouth hanging open and arms at his sides.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vejita heard some commotion in the other room. He ran to see what it was.

" Hey w-" 

He stopped in mid sentence as he saw piccolo hanging in the air their guest standing on the bed and speaking some language.

" Ell-osde'pauk"

Piccolo came out of another trance he had slipped into, and tried to free himself.

" Argh!"

He thought twice about it, either let the girl kill Piccolo OR save him from this non-elite woman and be the hero. He decided to be the hero. He ran towards them and grabbed onto the girl's free arm, but with incredible strength, she got out of his hold and clutched his throat. She brought him up and hung him in the air along with Piccolo.

" What the?"

" Nain-desntje-de"

She flung Vejita towards the closed window on the other side of the room of where she stood. He smashed through the window and fell down the second story building, smacking the ground hard. She then looked sharply at Piccolo then brought her face close to his, kissing distance.

" Ganani idoh?"

" What are you?"

__

She's like nothing I've seen before…she's fast and incredibly strong, she even over powered Vejita! I mean him, he's the strongest next to Gokuo and she trashed him like he was a regular baby human. Also the language she's speaking I've heard it before, couldn't be Nameknian, could it?

Her stone face turned into a devilish smile and with that she brought him down a little, and with power he only thought Gokuo was capable of. She quickly compressed her knee between his legs. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out and in an instant she threw him across the room and into the wall.

" What's all the yelling in he-"

Gokuo looked up and saw their guest, awake and glaring at Piccolo who was on the floor to his surprise.

" Gokuo, s-stay away from her. S-she's, too strong."Piccolo got up all the while clenching his teeth.

" Well we have to get her under control, even if she's stronger then we are Kuririn. Gohan. Everybody in here NOW!"

" Why what's happening in there?" cried Kuririn from downstairs. 

" Koslowshita."

She did a flip off of the bed and landed on the floor, without a sound.

" What did she say?" said Goten as he came running up behind Trunks along with Gohan and Kuririn. 

" 'Go to hell' she said, 'go to hell' its Ancient Saiya-jin with something else."

Vejita was now standing behind 'the girl' with some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. She spun around to see who it was.

__

Shit. I'm surrounded, who are these people? Where am I? I know that, that I was in my ship, asleep and then. I crashed? Shit, Ow my dammed head is killing me. Yes, yes I did. I remember now, but how'd I end up here?

****

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" NOW!" and they all flew at her. 

Gohan attacked first with a punch, but with astonishing speed she dogged it, grabbed his arm and flung him out of the room like he was nothing.

She picked up Kuririn and Goten and threw them out the window. (The same one Vejita was flung out of.) 

Piccolo came at her fists clenched, he swung, missed and swung again this time connecting with her face. She absorbed the punch, and hit back at him hitting his stomach harder than she had hit him before. He clutched his abdomen and fell to his knees, she then took his head and slammed his face against her knee. He got up quickly, although in pain he rushed at her, throwing one hand forward to swat her head again, easily enough power to break her neck. She sidestepped while reaching up and cupped his wrists with one of her hands, swung her upper body into his lunge, down and left. She let him do the work simply redirecting his charge. Wham! He hit the ground hard, landing on his back, knocking the wind out of him. 

Vejita came at her swept his right arm at her, she dropped, bringing her leg out and around. Hitting the back of his ankles with the side of her foot as hard as she could. Wham! As soon as he hit the floor she was up, flipped back once and landed on her feet. He got back up from where he had fallen, grabbed her head and slamming against hers, but before she could fall his arms where grabbing her. She looked up and saw a fist raised then she felt her head pushed down and she could only see the hard wooden floor. The pain was tremendous, a ton of hot metal landing across the back of her head. His fist knocking her flat, the floor blessedly cool against her bare abdomen. Her limbs suddenly felt far away. Of what she could gather, she stood up and tightened her gut when he kicked her. The top of his foot connected solid with her tensed muscles, she flew suddenly, hit the wall and fell to her knees. He grabbed her head and pulled her up and kicked her again towards Piccolo.

Piccolo's fists bawled up and he punched hard across the face knocking her jaw out of whack and sent her flying. She hit the floor and slid some, she slowly tried to get up but Trunks attacked and kicked her in the side. She rolled over and got up quickly, while turning around completely and trying to hit him. But he disappeared and reappeared behind her grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back. She powered up as best she could and electrocuted him. Despite the pain it caused he still held on to her. Gohan got back up and ran at her in order to help Trunks, but she kneed him in the groin and kicked him across the room. Kuririn came to Trunks aid, somehow managing to stay alive and grabbed onto the girl's feet. She tried to wiggle out, but her body was in a bad condition and she was about to give in. Gokuo who was watching most of this finally came at her and nailed her in the ribs. You could hear the crack of them, or what was left as he punched her again and again, blood spurted from her mouth and she fell to her knees.

" Sorry but I won't allow any killing of my friends in this house."

" Fast isn't she?" Gohan got back up.

" Yeah and strong." as Vejita and everyone else gathered themselves up.

" Here dad use this to tie her down." 

Goten handed him some rope and handcuffs. With the help of Trunks and Kuririn he tied the girl to the bedpost, in sort of a sitting position her hands held high above her head and he feet tied together as one.

" There that should do it!"

" Kusedria!"

" Vejita language!"

" Oh shut up kid, you weren't flung out of the window don't EVER tell me to watch my language, because I'll k-"

" Father don't!" 

Vejita turned his back at everyone.

" Baka."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all sat in silence for the longest time, the girl wiggling around trying to get free although she moaned from pain every time she moved. Finally Kuririn broke the silence.

" Vejita what were you saying before about Ancient Saiya-jin language? If you don't mind me asking?"

Vejita turned and faced him.

" Well. . . I can understand most of it, but there is another langu-"

" Nameknian, least I think so."

Piccolo interrupted him.

" I was going to get to that"

" Sono aikho karateka. . . lou-zu, gkin-tilp meare?"

__

I'm so PISSED OFF at these id-. . . no, BAST- Ow my damned ribs! Damnit that hurt like hell. Shit they didn't seem to be this powerful before. Hmm, aren't you supposed to take care of the guest not hurt the person? Stupid morons.

****

" What did she say Vejita?"

" Something about her being a warrior and don't toy with her. She said something else but I couldn't understand it."

" Oh great. I didn't want to live a full life anyway."

" Shut up green bean, you brought her here."

" Make me."

" GLADLEY" 

Vejita threateningly took a step towards him fists up preparing himself for a fight, Piccolo also standing up in the process.

" Father don't, not now! We have to worry about the girl! Not whether you and Piccolo want to get into a fight or not!" 

Trunks stepped in between them hands up his eyes darting from one to the other. "Come on every one out of here."

" But who will watch her?"

" Piccolo you will an-"

" What are you insane? What if she gets free? Again." 

" Dad you'll wait outside in case anything happens."

" Oh no I'm not."

" Dad just do it, the rest of us will make better restraints and ask my mother if she can make a translator for the girl. We will call you two WHEN we're ready, got it?"

Both Piccolo and Vejita rolled their eyes, but obeyed. With that said and done everyone left and Vejita went to wait outside, Piccolo shut the door quietly this time and sat down at the other side of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

SHIT, Ow! My head again, oh well I'll heal, hopefully. Yuck! I can taste my blood in the back of my mouth I should ask for something to wash it down.

****

" T'a c'ntilp?"

" What?"

__

What did she say? C'ntilp lets see what does that mean? Could have swore I've heard that before something a bout a drink. Yeah that's it.

****

" C'ntilp?"

She shook her head yes.

" What's going on in here green man, you're too silent. I don't like it."

" Could you get her a drink?"

" What? No!"

" Vejita just do it. "

" Whoa! I'm not the slave here you get it for her."

" You're already up."

" Fine." and he left, 

later he came back and handed the drink to Piccolo.

" Here you give it to her."

" Why me?"

" I got it for her, you give it to her. She's your responsibility."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, took the drink from him and knelt down besides the girl. 

" Gggggrrrrrr."

__

Just don't. **she thought,**_ not now, not when I'm open._

****

" Hey you wanted it."

She opened her mouth and he put the glass to her lips. She slowly began to drink, but some of it spilled on her. Piccolo watched the water slip down her blue green skin and go right between her breasts.

" Heheheh…I'm surprised you can even feed yourself! Ha, ha, ha. I'll go get a towel."

" Shut up you want to try it."

" No."

And he left the room laughing his head off!

" Sorry I'm not used to serving other people."

She just glared at him starring into his eyes. His eye were stone, hard and cold but there was softness to them, something was missing in his life.

__

He's actually kind of cute. Something different about him, I would love to ask him and try to help but… he can't fully understand me although we ARE alone for now. And mother always said to take the upper hand of a any situation, good or bad.

****

She leaned forward as much as she could and kissed him. A long seductive kiss. He leaned closer and put his arms around her waist, while letting the glass fall to the ground and spill, the remaining water. He pulled her as close as possible, he slowly began to bring his hands up to her neck.

" Piccolo?"

He turned his head around in a snap at the sound of his name, his arms still around the girl. He saw TRUNKS! In the doorway, holding a towel in his hands! 

" She just…you two were, k-kissing each other weren't you?"

He didn't answer him.

" I won't tell if you don't want me to."

" Don't."

"Here you go." He handed him the towel" I'll go now. Cya"

And he did, and he closed the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He took the towel and cleaned her up.

__

No one has EVER done that to me before. Strange! One minute she's fighting to the death, the next kissing me. Hhhhmmmm. . .

****

The feeling he had felt before returned, a strange uncontrollable feeling began to take over his body. 

He pulled her close, and kissed her, his hands shaking violently. Her eyes widened, and she smiled inwardly. His hand slipped up to her neck and he leaned forward more,**while she stuck her tongue into his mouth.**

The End


	2. All Hell Has Broken Lose

" All Hell has Broken Lose **__**

All Hell Has Broken lose!

By: Anya & Tamoko

{Note: the language that is used in this story has no intended relation to any known language}

__

Love is something that no matter how hard you don't want to believe is always there, and can never be ridden of.

But, the only problem is, you have to get used to that feeling.

**Piccolo walked down the stairs from the main floor, after assisting in the translation of the new " visitors" language. He put his hand to his head, and rubbed it as if it were sore.**

" Dammed girl… I didn't see that one coming…"He growled to himself and sat down in one of the empty recliners.

__

She went after both Vejita and me but she hesitated to even look at Gokuo. Can she read power levels? Well, one things for sure…if she is going to get comfy, she's got another thing coming.

**Just as Piccolo finished that thought, Vejita came down the stairs, holding his head as well.**

" I SWEAR! IF IT WEREN'T FOR BULMA, I WOULD HAVE KILLED HER RIGHT THEN AND THERE, THAT BITCH!" He went over and faced the wall, intending to kick a good hole into it. But he knew that Piccolo was watching him and he didn't want him to see how much " the little unsuperior girl" had gotten him angry.

" What the hell are YOU looking at, huh?" Vejita snapped. Piccolo wryly smiled to himself and laughed a small laugh.

" Ah…I knew it…" He shook his head and looked away from Vejita who had a scornful look on his face.

" Knew what?! Are you trying to tell me that you have a death wish?"

" Oh, I'm so afraid! Mommy, come, please hide me, for I am afraid of the small man who gets hit by little girls and goes home crying to his wife! WAH! MOMMY! I'M A-SCARED!" Piccolo held up his arms as if he were protecting himself while Vejita just closed his eyes, tilted his head to one side and laughed to himself.

" Oh, very cute."

" Isn't it?" He knew he was rattling Vejita's cage, but it was fun. Y'know, the way his forehead twitched, his face grew red, his fists bawled up, it was a most daft sight.

" Yeah, tough guy? Get out of my house." Vejita pointed "to the door" without looking. Piccolo sat, looking quite confused.

" Umm…that's the kitchen…"

**" Wha-?" Vejita looked to where his index finger was pointing and stood there for a minute or two, out of embarrassment. " Well…you know what the hell I mean!"**

" What's the matter? Can't you take it?" He stood up, readying himself for a fight.

" You mo.-" Vejita's words were interrupted by Bulma's

" Hey, you guys, I need you back up here."

" OH! NO WAY!" Vejita cocked his head to the side as he placed his hands on his hips.

" NOW!" She screamed.

" Damn that woman!" He muttered under his breath as he walked away to get upstairs.

" I HEARD THAT!" The prince paused at the shrilling sound of Bulma's voice and upped his shoulders. 

" Rrrrgggghhhhh" 

" And you're actually gonna listen to her!" Piccolo started laughing but…

" YOU TOO PICCOLO!"

" Damn!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Later on upstairs.

**" C'mon! She can't be that harmful, can she?" Yamucha slyly walked over to the bedpost on which the visitor was, for their own protection, chained to, and sat down. The girl had watched him the whole time.**

" She's too good looking to be on the opposing side." He laughed to himself, while everyone looked at him like he had snapped.

" Koher! Nain-de'rik`na ujeno!" The girl snapped while looking awfully disgusted. Vejita laughed out loud and Yamucha put one eyebrow up and kept the other down. Piccolo looked over in Vejita's direction and sneered. " What did she say?"

" Holder of the prick, that is absolutely disgusting!' HAHAHAHAH!" He continued laughing to himself as Yamucha got up, offended.

" Yeah, well tell her to shove it!" He walked off.

" Somo iei ibidya kudaso." Vejita smiled. The girl looked offended, finally!

" TASI-OH!" She grew quite aggressive but she smiled. 

" SHE SAID " GLADLY!" Vejita said as he smiled again.

" Okay...where's Bulma?" Gokuo looked around, lost.

" She went to make a translator, for our guest."

" Well…what do we do while we're waiting?" Piccolo leaned up against the frame of the door.

" …How about we let her out of the chains for now?" Gokuo asked innocently.

" NANI?!" Piccolo and Vejita both looked over at him at the same time. After what they had experienced before, that was NOT an option.

" Well, if we don't, then she won't gain our trust!" He argued.

" There IS NO trust TO GAIN!" 

" Too bad." While he walked over to the bed and took the chains off of her wrists and she watched every move Gokuo made.

" Kohstfuo d'ton?"

" There!" He turned to the two, and smiled the " Ha, I did it" smile. 

Piccolo's eyes widened and he got the sudden urge to use his eye lasers.

" What was that for?!" 

" Sorry, sudden reflex. Gotta hate that."

**" You know, you've been pretty cocky since she came here" Gokuo's eyebrows lowered, and he grew mad. Vejita looked back and forth between Piccolo and Gokuo and smiled when he looked last at Gokuo.**

" Gokuo…? He's ALWAYS been cocky!"

" What was that I heard small prick?"

" You heard me, you mothe-shiiiiiiiiiit! RUUUUN!" Vejita turned and practically threw himself out of the window as the girl got up and drew what seemed to be a harmless pocketknife, but in a blink of an eye it was transformed into a huge sword. She then raised the sword ready to strike…

But, sadly, Piccolo and Gokuo were too slow to look.

BAM!

The girl's sword came down.

SMACK!

The sword came crashing down right in front of Piccolo's face. 

SHIT!

**Piccolo screamed and she swung again, this time at Gokuo.**

OWIEZ!

Gokuo yelled as he ran out of the room, holding his head, making sure it was still there.

**FUCK!**

Vejita yelled as he fell out of the window.

" Na-ka'jit…" She threw her sword down, grabbed Piccolo's shirt, and placed her lips onto Piccolo's.

_What the hell is she doing to me? Trying to devour my tongue?! Ow ow…okay can I have my tongue back now? Wait never mind keep doing that._

**" Mmmmmm……." She made this, this nasil sound or something like that, that totally made Piccolo 100% afraid. Like she was getting a massage treatment or something.**

_Oh…wait a minute here…Isn't this what Vejita is always bragging about?!_

****

And as if the girl had heard what he said, she pushed him away and laughed.

"Kohstfuo?"

" Nani?" she nodded her head 'yes' at Piccolo saying, " What?"

" Okay … uh could you put me down now."

**" Kohstfuo?"**

" Down." he pointed towards the floor.

She set him down and let go of his shirt. 

_Man she is fucked up. Why does she keep doing that? Its like she can't make up her mind on whether or not she should kill me or subdue me._

**" Sonia aibidoh?" she put her arms around his waist.**

" W-what are you doing?" His eyes went wide.

" She asked you to tell her your name." Said Vejita who walked into the room rubbing his shoulder. Zofie crossed her arms over her chest, while glancing a look at Vejita, then she turned her attention back to Piccolo.

" Well…tell her I'm Piccolo and ask her who she is."

" Sono aikho Piccolo-San sonia aibidoh?" he said as he gestured towards Piccolo.

" Sono aikho Zofie sonia aibidoh?"

" Vejita-san"

" What'd she say?"

" Her name is Zofie and I told her my name as well" Vejita cocked his head over to the side and he closed his eyes and wryly smiled to himself.

_Piccolo doesn't understand what she is saying, and until Bulma can make the translator I am the only one who can!_

**" Sao?" Zofie looked questioned. Vejita looked over in her direction as if he had forgotten something.**

" Oh, fasuite dana." He blushed.

" Ca'ji danecui-tei tsuimafdreis! !" She became hostile…While Piccolo was absolutely lost on the subject.

" What the hell did you say to her, Vejita?"

" I said, " Oops, I'm so sorry" and she said " Oh, you are so very welcome! Forget about me like that again, will you?!" 

**" If you ask me, she sounds like a spoiled brat!" He laughed and went to go walk away but Vejita spoke to Zofie.**

" Iksiortu camir so-te korie! Samabie fourts!" Vejita laughed and Zofie turned beet red.

" TAI-DE-SA!" The hyperventilating was beginning to scare both Vejita and Piccolo but she stopped and evilly smiled. " Gkin-tlip meare?"

" Vejita…"

" …No…I-I don't know what she said…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Kohstfuo?" 

" Taaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii-deeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaa" She seemed to be saying it as if Vejita and Piccolo were stupid. Piccolo seemed to understand her this time.

" …You'd better run…" He stood there as if he were paralyzed. He didn't even blink. Which was a bad mistake. She ran after Piccolo, before he could even respond she slammed him into the wall. She then grabbed his shirt and flung him down the hall towards the stairwell. He got up she walked over to him pressed him up against the wall and kissed him. Piccolo pushed her away in dismay, It was starting to scare him, this… this attention.

" STOP THAT!" 

Vejita came out of the room but Zofie didn't see him. 

"Stop what?" 

" S-she kissed me again she keeps doing that… it's… it's annoying me."

Vejita burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that someone actually would Kiss Piccolo! 

Her expression turned from a devilish one to a psychotic one. Suddenly her arm shot out and grabbed Piccolo's arm. 

"What the..." 

She dragged him down the stairs, Vejita followed them. Everyone who was in the living room looked up and watched them come down. Zofie stopped and looked at everyone who was looking right back. She panned around the room, and sitting in a chair was Yamucha, she immediately let go of Piccolo. She slowly walked over to him and…slapped him across the face. 

" What was that for?" 

Gokuo, who was watching this whole thing, tensed up just a little.

" Koslowshita."

"..V-vejita?..w-"

" Go to hell. " Vejita told him before he could finish his sentence.

" Tell her to go fuck her self!"

" Sure…e-" Vejita began but Piccolo interrupted him.

" Ell-osde' pauk. "

Zofie's eyes narrowed, she picked up Yamucha and flung him to the other room while powering up preparing for a fight. In an instant while Yamucha landed and skidded to a stop on the floor, Gokuo got up and grabbed Zofie's arm. 

" Hey! …NO… we don't do that here!" he yelled.

She looked for once shocked, and powered down. Yamucha got up, ran over to Zofie and hit her across the face. She took the blow but it only mad her angrier. 

" YAMUCHA WHAT I TOLD HER GOES FOR YOU ALSO!"

" SORRY…BUT SHE STARTED IT."

Zofie twisted out of Gokuo's grasp and kicked Yamucha Right Square in groin, he screamed and fell to his knees.

" OUCH! YOU MOTHER F-"

Zofie quickly went to the side of him, kicked him across the room and into the kitchen wall which cut him off short from his sentence. 

"HEY!" Gokuo grabbed onto both of her arms and pulled them behind her back, almost to the breaking point. She did not struggle this time, she instead simply flipped out of his hold kicking him in the chin and sending him flying. He rushed at her, now facing him she rushed as well, Gokuo punched out with all the power and brute force he had, hitting her chest and sent her flying into the wall. She hit and fell, he rushed her again picking her up and throwing her outside. She landed hitting the ground and rolling over once or twice. She weakly sat up wiped the blood from her mouth that had begun to bleed again. He looked down upon her, his eyes stern and serious, she looked down ashamed of herself, and pulled her legs close to her body, unable to look up but she could hear everyone come outside to see what had happened. 

" You ok Gokuo?"

Kuririn came to Gokuo's side first then followed Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Yamucha, Vejita and finally Piccolo. 

" Yeah fine."

She looked up and over at Piccolo, then quickly looked down and away. He reminded her of her father how strong he had been and she, through all of her life had never even come close to what her father had been. She had tried so hard but something had been preventing her from becoming any stronger. Until recently...

"What's wrong with her?"

" I don't know Goten."

Gohan walked up to Zofie, kneeled down put a hand under her chin and lifted it up, the look of hatred and sorrow in her eyes.

"Aw dad, she's hurt."

"Serves her right!"

"Yamucha be a little less cold hearted."

Yamucha shook his head and walked off. A tear slipped down Zofie's face and landed onto Gohan's hand.

" Aw don't cry come on."

He wiped another tear that had begun to fall, she turned away from them to ashamed to even look back.

Chi-chi called from inside the house...

"Hey everyone time for dinner!"

"That sounds like a good idea!"

Vejita walked off towards the house, Trunks following him and as well as Goten. 

"What about her?"

"Go …I'll watch her."

"You sure Piccolo?" 

"…Yes..."

"Well okay."

Every one ran into the house, hungry as the day they were born. Zofie looked back and at Piccolo, he walked up towards her. She stood her back still to him with tears still falling down her face, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her.

" Come on…stop being a baby."

She didn't move. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. With his hands resting on her shoulders, his warm and gentle, yet firm touch reminded her of her father. She wanted to get closer and stay that way forever…

"What's with you?"

She put her hand to the side of his face, she pulled him closer unable to stand it anymore, before was just to see what type of reaction he would have but now It was different. She placed her lips onto his, he didn't pull away this time, instead his hands slipped to her waist and he pulled her closer. 

Vejita who had glanced out the window while in the middle of devouring his 5th helping of food, almost choked on it when he inhaled at the site outside. 

"You okay Vejita?"

"*Cough*…Yeah…*Cough*…fine, hurry look outside."

" Why?"

"Just do it!"

Everyone got up and went to the window then they all gasped at the site of Piccolo and Zofie engaged in a kiss.

"Didn't think he'd have the guts!" Yamucha came up behind everyone and tried to get a glance at what was happening.

"Bullshit look he is totally enjoying that…wait a minute" 

Vejita leaned closer to the window, mouth full of food again.

"…Ha! I knew it!"

"What?" asked Gokuo

"They're using their tongues!"

Piccolo felt eyes watching them, he looked back and saw everyone at the window. Then he saw Yamucha's lips move to form the words ' Asshole '. He looked back at Zofie, then back at the window, he got the sudden urge to tease the hell out of them. He turned her around again, but now she was standing in front of him and they were both facing the window. He started kissing her neck while taking off her armor, then taking off the small shirt under it, if they wanted to watch he was going to give them a show. He saw everyone back away eyes wide and a scared look upon their faces, as he threw armor and shirt to the floor. Un-moved by her exquisite breast's he continued to kiss her neck as he took off her bra. Inside though Gokuo, Yamucha, Vejita and Gohan all looked on in awe.

"Damn she is so…" Yamucha stammered but all the time watched on, as Piccolo undid her pants slowly…

"Oh just rip the fucking things off! Stop stalling!"

" Yamucha!"

"Sorry it's just killing me, how can he control himself like that!"

"He's a Nameknian he isn't intrigued by her body unlike us."

"So?"

Back outside Piccolo slipped off her underwear, and turned her around to face him. He looked down at her, and for once saw how beautiful her body really was, her skin a prefect shade of greenish-blue and smooth as silk. Though inside they all saw on her back a beautiful tattoo of a dragon, holding a crystal ball with a star on it. 

"Huh! Look at that…"

"What her ass yes that is nice but the dragon thingy on her back is nicer."

Vejita hit Gokuo upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Of course you idiot! You didn't let me finish!"

"Sorry"

"Almost looks like the eternal dragon only different colors and the ball with the star on it looks like a dragon ball but, it is blue with a white star not orange with a red star."

Piccolo shook his head and came out of the trance he was in, then looked up and at the window.

"Heh…good they're still watching."

He kissed her again, and let his hands slip down her back and rested themselves on her buttocks. She grabbed onto his shirt and with a tug she ripped it off completely. She took her hands and let them move up towards his neck, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

Yamucha unable to stand it anymore ran outside, Gokuo, Gohan and Vejita following him. Piccolo was too involved with kissing Zofie to even look up at them, even when Yamucha went up and screamed in his ear.

"Enough! I can't stand it anymore!"

He pushed Piccolo away and grabbed onto Zofie, before she could gather what had happened he kissed her.

She pushed him away and ran to Piccolo's side. Yamucha tried to come after her but Gokuo stepped in the way.

"Yamucha! Inside now, leave her alone!"

"How can I when HE is undressing HER right in front of ME! If anything I should be kissing HER not HIM!"

"YAMUCHA!"

Stemmed and pissed off Yamucha stormed into the house, Gokuo turned to Piccolo.

"Not here guys."

"You shouldn't have been watching in the first place." 

"I know but still…"

Piccolo shrugged and looked down to find Zofie not there. He looked around the area, but she was no where. He heard something fly over his head, he looked up and sure enough it was Zofie already re-dressed and floating in the air. She blew a kiss to him then shot out of there as fast as she could go.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know. Piccolo?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind I'm going inside, Vejita?"

"What?"

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

They both went into the house to finish they're dinner. Piccolo remained there for awhile though thinking and wondering…

__

What's happening to me…what is this girl doing to me? 

****

The End_…_


	3. Shock

" Shock ****

Shock

By Anya

{Note: Tamoko didn't help me with this one! And I like it, you should to.}

Piccolo sat down onto his bed, it felt good to be home, safe and…

"Away from her…God! She's changing me… effecting me, the way Gohan did but this, …this is stronger."

He got in and pulled the covers up close to him, but for awhile he only tossed and turned unable to fall **asleep…he was haunted by the thoughts of her kissing him violently…**

"What the hell is happening to me?… * yawn*…What's with her?… 

* yawn* I wonder where she is…* yawn* …where is she from?… 

He slowly began to drift off to sleep… 

When cold hands slipped around his waist and went upward onto his chest. His eyes shot open, while he looked over his shoulder and screamed at the sight of another person in bed with him! He abruptly got out of bed and backed up against the wall.

" Piccolo-san?"

__

Oh shit…she's…how'd she get in here? Not now please tell me I'm dreaming… 

****

She got up and walked over to him while slipping her hands around his waist.

" Z-zofie…you're not supposed to be here! You should be in capsule corp. not here! Why are you he-W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-?"

Zofie took off her armor, shirt and bra all in one quick sweep, and threw it a corner. Then she slid off her pants and underwear, and threw those under the bed. Then she slowly began to undress him. 

" Showing you the time of your life."

Piccolo started at her in shock, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as could be.

" W-w-what… d-did… y-you… s-s-say?"

" Ado?"

" Y-you… j-just… s-sp-…"

All of a sudden he felt and looked as if he were going to fall down and throw up. So to keep from doing that he sat down, and started taking slow deep breaths. 

" Piccolo-san?" 

She sounded concerned, and moved her hands up to a place just above his ears. On his head and started rubbing it, it felt extremely good all tension and confusing began to melt away.

"Mmm… S-stop…t-that." 

As she rubbed, his eyes drifted downward. Towards her beautiful hair that fell around her face and her perfectly shaped breasts. Though his eyes went quickly back up to her eyes that looked back into his. Her eyes were soft, as soft could be, they wanted something almost begging for something. His eyes focused in on her lips a deep solid color **blue, and they looked so tempting to him. He placed his hand onto the side of her face and traced her lips with his thumb. The feeling returned, slowly growing inside, invading his body and taking control of his actions, making his entire body, want hers. **

" I know I'm gonna regret this…"

He pulled her close and frenched her. Shakily…his hands slipped downward to her chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________…

The Next Day

Piccolo opened his eyes to find himself back in bed…

__

In bed? How the hell did I get back in bed I remember…coming home…then falling somewhat asleep…then Zofie…WAIT! … ZOFIE? UH OH…OH SHIT! NO TELL ME I DIDN'T. PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T DO THAT…

****

He looked over his shoulder to find a pleased look on Zofie's face her legs around his waist, he pulled back the covers slowly to reveal..

" Aw! Fuck! No, …shit!"

There was knocking at the door… 

Then

' DING DONG'

" Hey! Piccolo you awake? Come on open up it's me Kuririn. I gotta ask you something."

Fear fought to rise in him, his heart began to beat faster then normal. It was Kuririn and if he saw Zofie the way she was. He'd hear the lecture from everybody and worst of all… What if she is with child?…his to be exact! 

' DING DONG' 

Piccolo got up, hurriedly got his boxers and pants on then opened the door.

" …H-hi…Kuririn what are you doing here?"

" Hi…umm…is…I feel strange asking you this but, is Zofie in there by any **chance?"**

" Z-zofie well I…umm…no I have-"

" PICCOLO-SAN!"

She threw her arms around his neck, though she hadn't bothered to get dressed. Piccolo turned red at the sound of her voice not to mention what reaction Kuririn had. His eyes widened as far as they would go, and he slowly backed away while stammering.

" Why is she n-na-…w-what d-did you t-t…I'll go"

He was about to go into a run but Zofie stopped him by screaming an ear piercing scream then by going after him and picking him up. Then she began to talk in what seemed like baby talk in her language, to him and rocked him back and forth.

" W-what the hell is she doing to me? …Piccolo tell her to put me DOWN! …NOW!"

" Zofie put him down and get inside…now."

He pointed inside, surprised at himself for ordering her around. He didn't even know her that well and now he was ordering her around. Not to mention the fact on what had happened last night, he shook it off not wanting to think about it. She looked at Piccolo blankly, then threw Kuririn down and walked up to Piccolo. Glared into his eyes grabbed his neck, pulled him close and kissed him. Then she walked into the house as if nothing had happened!

" I'll go now…"

"I'll bring her back to capsule corp. …later…"

" Fully dressed please?"

" …Sure."

And Kuririn flew off happy to be gone. Piccolo shut the door behind him, and looked around the room for her but she wasn't there.

" Okay not funny, Zofie this isn't hide and go seek."

He went into the bedroom she wasn't there either, he walked into the kitchen …not there! He checked all over the house, until he did find her…in the spare bedroom.

" Hey…come on we should get you back th-"

Her words cut his off.

" Koslowshita!"

He walked over to her, and put his arms around her. She looked at him with cold eyes, the look of hate on her face.

"Zofie..."

Her eyes went soft and she threw her arms around his neck. He held her gaze for a while, again he was tempted by her body. He slowly inducted his lips onto hers, wanting the kiss to last. His hands slipped up to her shoulders and he pulled her close. He began to kiss her neck while his hands glided up and down her body. She closed her eyes, pushed him up against the wall, kneeled down and untied his pants…

With a slight grin, she took his dick out and placed it into her warm, wet mouth. He inhaled sharply, closed his eyes and gently placed his hand onto her head. She moved it in and out, in and out, slowly letting him enjoy it. His insides melted away completely and tension began to increase rapidly inside. It began to get almost to good when his hands started to shake from the pleasurable build up. She continued it for awhile, letting him have the full pleasure of the process, but stopped just before it got too enjoyable for him. She stood back up and started kissing his neck. 

His heart racing now and his hands still shaking, his breathing coming in short. He opened his eyes and brought his hands up to her shoulders. She watched him the whole time, knowing what she had done, but continued to kiss his neck...

" No."

He pushed her onto the bed, and brought himself on up over of her. She climbed out from under him teasing him just a little, smiling the whole while. He followed her, grabbed her waist so she couldn't move and started kissing her again while inserting himself into her. Her breathing increased slowly and the smile faded from her face as he began to thrust back and forth into her body. Unable to control himself from this newfound pleasure, he pushed it in harder. She brought her legs up and hooked them around his waist. His breathing increased, as did his heartbeat, and the intense overwhelming urge to please both her and his self. Was surging threw his very veins, telling him to go faster, though he forced himself not to. His hands went up and around her head, trying to control himself as much as possible, not wanting to hurt her. Though having never felt this way before and having little power over his actions wasn't helping. Finally he gave in to it, he had to give in to it, his eyes rolled slightly back into his head. While she kissed him he continued to thrust himself into her. He increase his speed, and pushed it in as far as it would go and thrusted as hard as he could with out powering up. His body and mind wanted to scream out from all this new sensation that he was dealing with. He powered up, looked into her eyes to see if she was all right to do so and she looked right back. She then closed her eyes and arched her back, letting him fulfill her needs. He increased his power more, feeling the end near. She screamed out as he exploded inside of her. Never had something like that happen to him before, he was always in control. But this…he closed his eyes and laid his head onto her breasts. 

__

If this was what every species did, for mating then how come everyone wasn't doing it 24 hours a day…

****

He lay there not wanting to get up, or open his eyes or move at all. Just to stay in that moment forever. When he opened up his eyes and let his tense body relax, he saw that she still was kissing his neck. 

" Oh god."

__

Oh god is right, I haven't felt this way in while…and for your second time damn! Why weren't you born a sayia-jin? 

****

He gazed into her eyes. They lay embraced in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity…

__

Incredible that's never happened to me before…

****

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After awhile though not wanting to. He got up and slowly began to get dressed, his brain still trying to collect itself on what just happened. She got up as well and put her arms around his waist.

" … I-I don't want to but… I have to take you back."

She put her head against his chest as if to listen to his heartbeat, and shook her head 'no'.

" …Believe me… I don't want to take you back…but you can't stay here…they will suspect something and I'll get in trouble. …That is if I'm not in trouble already…"

She looked up at him with the look of despair upon her face.

" Don't give me that look. …I don't want…"

He trailed off he knew arguing with her wouldn't work, she couldn't understand him even though she got the gist of things most of the time. She pushed away from him. She didn't want to leave, he had given her so much without even knowing it, and she had for once falling in love. By her actions alone by going after him, by making the first move, she had falling in love. Yes to some it might sound weird and odd this "love at first sight" but some how she felt safe near him in his arms, hearing the low rumble of his deep voice…his touch was gentle yet firm and for the first time in her life she felt safe.

" …Come on…"

He took her hand and led her to his room. He began to gather her clothes when she went to the closet and got a shirt out, one of his! She glared at him while buttoning it up. Then she walked over, slipped her underwear on, then walked back to the closet. Then got a pair of his pants out and put them on. After rolling up the bottoms of the pants, she walked back over to him. Put her hand to the side of his face and kissed him a long seductive kiss. Taking her tongue and placing it into his mouth. Exchanging saliva with him, his hands went around her abdomen, tempted to do what they had done again and again, but she took his hands and placed them at his sides, as if telling him 'no'. Then she walked to the door, opened it up stepped outside, slammed the door shut, then took off flying…

He put his hand to his head, leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor.

" Zofie…What the hell is happening to me?"

The End


	4. Confession

Confession

__

By: Anya

****

" Mommy?"

Zofie asked as she was pulled by hand threw the dark hallways of her house. Something had happened, something bad had happened to her father. She heard his cry for them as they got closer, the door opened to reveal the outside world. The sky was dark with the smell of dead things in the air, body parts lying on the ground everywhere, no grass just burnt tress and holes in the ground, blood the horrible sounds of things calling for help. As Asprea's eyes paned over the horrid landscape, her eyes eventually met up with her husband's. 

" Kenji!"

Zofie looked up and at her father…he was bolted to the side of a house as if he were to be crucified. Stakes going threw his wrists and ankles, blood dripping everywhere, from his wounds, mouth there was no spot on him that wasn't covered in blood.

" Mommy…why is daddy like that?"

The child looked up at her mother, Asprea let go of her child's hand and walked up to the beast that was responsible for this. The child followed sticking very, VERY close to her mother…

" Freezer!"

The thing looked up, eyes cold and unforgiving. You could feel the evil coming off of the…the THING.

" Heheh…look who it is Zarbon, a stupid looking monkey, trying to be the hero of the day."

Zarbon glanced a look at Zofie and grinned, The child backed away a little and reached out for her mother's leg, looking right back at the blue monster, eyes wide and afraid, heart pounding mind wondering.

" Heheheh…well she wont be that hard to beat… oh look a child, we can have some fun with her. Eh freezer?"

Zofie ran behind a rock, trying not to be seen and watched in horror as her mother and the monster with green hair lashed out at each other. Asprea was doing incredibly good until Zarbon transformed then things went from good to bad in a flash. *Thud* the horrid sound of her mother's body fell limp, to the ground. She ran to her mother's side and put a hand on her.

" Mommy?…" she shook her, but her mother did not move. " Mommy?….please get up please!…Mommy? get up!"

Tears began to flow down the child's face, as did her father's, the green hairy thing came up to Zofie. Kenji looked up and already knew what the guy was going to do before he even did it.

" ZOFIE! RUN!"

Startled by her father's voice, she looked up in time to dodge a swinging fist. She scrambled away and ran into the house. 

" Damn! Come back here you little brat!"

"Zarbon! Just get her don't hurt her yet…" yelled Freezer.

Zarbon nodded quickly then went after the child, Zofie ran into her kitchen and down the hall then hid in her bedroom, under the bed she went, she could her his footsteps echoing, as they entered the empty house. She had never been this scared before she was shaking she didn't know what was going on… all of a sudden Zarbon's feet appeared in the doorway, cutting her off from escape. She keep quiet, tear's running down her face. Dust crept up her nose and she sneezed, He heard her and quickly kneeled down, grabbing her shirt. Before she could collect her thoughts she was in his arms and being carried outside. Kicking and screaming the whole way, made it harder for him to hold onto her.

He cupped his hand over her mouth unable to stand her voice anymore… 

" What should I do with her?"

" Hmm…she's still young yet…so put her in the ship, we'll make her a good loyal fighter."

" NO!"

" No?… she doesn't have a choice, she's ours now lizard breath!"

Freezer walked up to Kenji, glaring at him and slightly smirking, then he powered up and…

She shut her eyes not wanting to see and turned her head away quickly, she didn't have to… she could hear her father cry out in pain as he was slowly brought to death, by the horrid monster.

When she did open her eyes, she was indoors Zarbon standing at the door arms crossed over his chest, watching her. Looking like he wanted something from her and this time he was going to get it no one to stop him… 

She had grown since the night of her parent's death, a lot. She was now 11, just starting to become a woman. She looked back at him, hate in her eyes just as her fathers before he died. She put her hand to her head and shut her eyes. They had tried to train her but it was unsuccessful, she would never cooperate with these…these monsters. She even had begun to speak in a different language then them, most of her mother's but some of her father's. Zarbon walked over to her put his hand to the side of her face, she tried to turn her head but he was still stronger. He smiled, and kissed her on the lips slipping her some of his tongue. She hated him he'd been doing this for awhile now ever since she had 'matured'. She pushed him away and backed up against the head of the bed.

" Zarbon!"

" Hey…don't Zarbon me kid I'm a lot stronger than you."

He came up onto the bed and came real close to her, putting his face in front of hers, and grabbing her shoulders. He grinned evilly, she looked at him scared…just as she had been when she was little.

Yesterday she had begun to bleed again and now with her inside's killing her she didn't want to deal with him. He had continuously tried to get her alone… though last time freezer stopped him…and now that they where alone and freezer not even on the ship. She feared the worse would happen, and already it was beginning to. He put his hand onto her shoulder and kissed her again as he slowly slipped his hands under her shirt. He gently started to rub her breasts, momentarily she was lost in the sudden flood of pleasure, yet she didn't know what to do. With her mind focused on what he was doing, he began kissing her neck. After a bit, when she came to her senses, he had slipped off her shirt, anger flooded over the pleasure. She quickly slapped out at his face with all her power, but he grabbed her hand in midair and held it, firmly. He then grabbed the other one, he gently held them above her head and tied them both together with the sheets. Fear chilled her to the bone and tears began to fill her eyes. As he unbuttoned her bra and ripped that off. He placed his mouth onto her left breast, gently he sucked on the nipple for a bit and then did the same with the other. Trying to get her aroused, but she was too scared, so scared that she could only watch what he was doing to her. He quickly unbuttoned her pants slipping them off, he started kissing down from her chest to her stomach. He slipped off her underwear then resumed kissing her, placing his lips on the inside of her thighs, for a moment or two, she did get excited. He slowly stuck out his tongue and began licking the insides of her thighs. She closed her eyes momentarily, though they shot back open when his tongue went inside of her, soft spot. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her back some, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving her. He continued the ride for awhile, then suddenly stopped, and began undressing himself, faster than he had undressed her though. 

Her breath came in sharp and short as he looked upon her. He got on all fours and placed himself above her body. He placed a hand to her unreadable face and began kissing her lips, neck and chest. Smiling the whole time, he came down and into her, she tried to scream as her insides where ripped apart but, he frenched her sticking his whole tongue into her mouth… gagging her. She tried to bite down onto his tongue, but it wouldn't work his tongue was too big. He continued to kiss her, as he began to move inside her slowly, moving back and forth. Zofie tried with all of her power to push him away and off of her, but it wasn't working. For a moment she gave in and stopped refusing, for a minute she felt the pleasure of the process and enjoyed it. She continued to give into the pleasure for a long period of time, feeling the throb of herself as she was opened up more and more, letting his hard self have it's way with her. Her thoughts became blurred and all she could think of was the throbbing pleasure between her thighs, until he spoke… 

"Like it do we? Now all that and for what? …Nothing…"

He continued thrusting himself into her, it took a while to get to her. She would have continued to let him fuck her, if he wouldn't have spoken and acted like an asshole, about actually getting her. She resumed trying to free herself of him, for a brief second or two, but the pleasure had gotten to her already and was weakening her, with every thrust he made. She stopped pushing all together, and just closed her eyes… not knowing what to do anymore… he was to powerful. He tilted his head back and grinned, increasing his speed, as he came inside of her and vise versa. 

__

No…

That's all she could think of, she didn't want him… mentally she didn't want him… physically… was a different story. He got down off of her, but not before untying her hands and lay down by her side. She laid there for a moment or two, letting everything sink in, then she turned away from him… not wanting to look… not wanting to even hear him speak. Surprisingly he didn't do anything he just closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. She curled up into a ball and let the tears fall down her face. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She sat up quickly her breathing sharp and short, she looked up and around the room. She let out a big sigh, when she saw that she wasn't on the horrid ship and that Zarbon wasn't in her or on her. She was in a bed, the one called Vejita asleep in a chair next to the doorway. A blanket half covering him, mouth open a tiny drop of saliva about to plunge down to the ground. His body almost falling out of the chair and snoring loudly, one arm dropping down almost touching the floor. Gokuo walked in and saw that the girl was up a confused expression on her face, he walked to the bed and sat down next to her. He put a hand onto her back and rubbed it gently, as you would a child. She looked at him, blankly… then almost screamed.

" Hey you okay?"

She got up, scared as ever, she could feel his massive power and it frightened the hell out of her, he had hurt her before, and just as easily he could do it again. She slowly backed up towards the doorway, shaking and ready to run, when she bumped into something or someone. Her eyes widened as a hand came upon her shoulder, she spun around and saw… those deep dark yet soft eyes…

" Piccolo!?"

She threw her arms around his neck, almost choking him.

" Jeez…okay, okay I get the point, you missed me."

He freed himself from her grasp, and looked at Gokuo, who looked puzzled, Gokuo got up and walked towards them.

" I think she had a bad dream, Piccolo."

They both looked at Zofie, who continued to stare into Piccolo's eyes.

" Hmm…to bad we can't ask her what's wrong…and the living dead over there isn't gonna wake any time soon and most of her language consists of sayia-jin. "

" Actually we can Bulma finished the translator."

Gokuo reached in his pocket and pulled it out… then handed it to Piccolo.

" I think she trusts you more then me."

Piccolo took it and put it around her neck gently. 

"Huh? What's thi-.."

She paused in mid-sentence at the sound of her voice in their language. The language she had once used when she was little… but none of the words seemed to jog her memory. All of them new to her… she would have to re-learn... that would take time…

Vejita hearing the girl's voice awoke.

"Well better? Can you understand us now?"

Still a little confused…

"yeah I guess so." 

Vejita yawned and looked over at the trio.

" Guys?"

" Vejita you woke up that's good!"

Gokuo threw his arms up and almost screamed it. 

" Yeah and?"

Vejita blinked lazily at Gokuo for awhile then stood and walked over to Zofie, still half asleep though, dragging the blanket half on him and half off. One eye half open the other closed. His hair a mess, as he raised his finger towards Zofie, his voice sounded dry.

" What are you doing here?"

He wrapped himself up in the blanket and opened both eyes now. He looked so cute like that, she thought, almost like a little toddler after just waking up, asking for a glass of milk. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts she responded.

" I woke up here, I dunno how I got here, why you asking me?"

" Oh you can speak our language now, good… Well I bid you farewell I am going back to bed. Night….."

Vejita walked out of the room the blanket still wrapped around his body, he almost fell over when he bumped into the table but caught his balance then fell onto the couch, falling instantly asleep.

" Hmm… maybe we should go back to my place huh?"

He looked down at her, Gokuo watched the two, and it almost looked like they were about to kiss… but nothing happened, she just responded back…. 

" Yeah I'd feel safer there."

They both walked out of the house, once outside, they both looked up and at the dark night sky. Which normally you would see stars but this time clouds covered them, and rain was pouring down. They stood there for a minute or two and where already becoming soaked. Cold wet droplets off rain fell onto their faces, lighting flashed creating a very odd setting. Zofie looked at Piccolo. He just watched the sky… not letting the rain bother him at all… 

"… I hate rain!"

" Could care less."

He looked down at her and smiled. 

" Think you can keep up?"

" If I can't keep up then I sleep in that spare bedroom…"

She got an evil grin on her face.

" If I can then I am sleeping with you tonight."

Then End


End file.
